Angels
Angels, also called Seraphim or Cherubim, are celestial spirits who live with God in Heaven. Their true or native form is luminous with white light as well as human-like in appearance and giant in size. They have two large feathered white wings on their backs and halos of light around their heads. Angels are immortal as well as superior to humans in both power and intelligence. An angel's presence on Earth can be seen as a bright white light coupled with a high-pitch ringing sound. They can only physically exist on Earth by taking possession of living human bodies. The angel must have the permission of the human before entering into his or her body. While in a vessel, angels can be banished back to Heaven with either a Latin spell or being stabbed by an angelic blade or burned by a stronger angel's power,the latter two of which kills their vessels. Powers & Abilities *'Immortality' - As spirits, angels do not age and cannot get sick or die. They use their power to arrest the aging process of their vessels, making them exempt from old age as well as disease and giving them the potential to live infinitely with no adverse affects. *'Super Strength' - Angels use their power to increase the physical strength of their vessels to superhuman performance; sufficient to lift objects hundreds of times their own weight, strike opponents with considerable force, and cause immense damage to humans. They are stronger than most earthly monsters such as lesser vampires and werewolves. However, stronger monsters such as elder monsters, can prove a considerable challenge. *'Super Durability' - Angels use their power to increase the bodily density of their vessels as well as their tolerance for physical pain. Their vessels are impervious to bullets as well as to extreme temperatures and concussive force. *'Super Stamina' - Angels relieve their vessels of the need to eat, drink, breathe and sleep. Their bodies do not overheat or sweat. *'Super Speed' - Angels can travel on foot around the whole Earth seven and a half times in one secant. *'Telepathy' - Angels can communicate psychically as well as hear the thoughts and experience the dreams and emotions of others. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Angels have a conscious awareness of all things that happen. *'Resurrection' - They can raise the souls of the dead from the afterlife. *'Healing' - Angels can heal the wounds of others and cure any disease. *'Telekinesis' - Angels can move and interact with physical objects without any physical contact. *'Teleportation' - Angels can appear and disappear instantaneously. *'Exorcism' - Angels can banish evil spirits from a vessel or a place and cast them back into the ether. Stronger angels can exorcise lesser angels from their vessels. Weaknesses *'Stronger Angels' - Like all other creatures, angels are not created equal. Some angels, such as archangels, are more powerful than others. *'Angel Blades' - An angel's vessel can be injured and slain by angelic blades. *'Lot's Stone' - Lot's stone can turn an angel's vessel into a pillar of salt. See Also *Fallen Angels *Nephilim *Demons *Travelers *Archangel Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Creatures Category:God Category:Spirits